Fox's moment with Falco
by RubyxGoldLoverXx
Summary: As it was a quiet day at the headquarters of "The base" That Falco calls it, He notices his burdens are taking over him. Fox then comes in the room and tries to cheer him up. Will Fox get what he wants or will it prevail in the future? My first One-shot ever. This will be continued into a crossover. Mature for sexual themes and cussing. You have been warned, My friend. XD


FalcoxFoxLoverXx: Changing my name to this because of the new one-shot, a.k.a. Continuation stories that im making up for everyone here. This is my very first one-shot. To be honest, I don't like one-shots BUT why not continue the one shot with another story AFTER the one-shot? It makes it even more fun to read, if you get my drift, haha. So, let's see this Falco and Fox one-shot I came up with. One-shots will be Normal POV or Character POV setting. Im just gonna do normal POV because of it being my first ever one-shot.

Disclaimer: I wish I did own these characters. XD But I don't own Starfox correlational characters. -Made you look up "correlational" because it wasn't the right word to say. XD

Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud One-shot

(Normal POV)

Looking at the paperwork on the desk of his, Falco started to look at the picture of this descripted text as it looked like Krystal's mother in law's brother. He kept on by checking it and then he sighed at the ridiculous thing that he did. He even sighed more as Fox came into the room and go to his desk. Fox then looked over at frowning bird as he had an idea in mind to say. "Hey Falco, What do you say that you wanna take work off today and play video games or something?" He asked, looking at the pre-pubescent bird who continued to look at the paper.

Fox then smirked and had an idea that would make him answer him very well. "Hey, baby, I called you're name if you wanted to do something today…" He continued to smirk as he began to look at him and wore the smirk down. This did make Falco look over at him and blush. "What the hell did you say to me?" He chuckled as he put the paper on his desk and scooted his chair back and then propped his feet on his desk like any gentleman would do. "I called you "Baby" because you didn't answer my question. My question was "What do you say that you wanna take work off today and play video games or something?" He mimicked himself, continuing to look at Falco's gaze.

This earned a blush for Fox as Falco looked at him with relaxation. "Well, we do have the others taking care of the ship. I guess I can." He told him with peer confidence. Fox smiled as he stayed put in front of Falco's desk as Falco then got up out his desk and waited for Fox to move. Fox smiled and began walking to his house.

Arriving outside from the work place was easy, going to Fox's house was a breeze with his Starfox car he built himself. Fox is a technician and an auto pilot. He rides airplanes and whatnot for his job as well as Falco does. As the two got to Fox's house, he grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it. After opening it, Fox let Falco in first like a nice gentleman. Falco accepted it like a "Best Friend" thing. He didn't think about opening his feelings yet to Fox. He had massive feelings for him. The adventures that they did, when Fox had to go to the hospital, being at the workplace when telling jokes about things, and mostly—like I said, being with Him.

Fox went in after him and then locked the door behind them. He then turned around and went into the living room. "Damn, nice home you got here bud." Falco said with awe as he began to look in the living room with him. This made Fox grin happily. "Why thank you. For such a 15-year old who is currently getting paid to live here, I am glad somebody—like my best friend, likes my house." Fox said proudly as he went over by the Tv. and turned it to the channel that would allow them to play Fox's new Wii U he had got 2 weeks ago.

Falco just noticed his Wii U as well. He stared at it and then looked over at the one-tailed boy, who currently was hooking it to the TV. "You have a Wii U and you didn't tell me?" He looked at him surprised as Fox turned around and looked at the bird with a smile. "Wanted it to be a surprise for you. I mean, I could get you anything you ever wanted. Even a new phone or something that you would like." He told Falco, still looking at the bird with his smiled expression on his face. He then continued to finish hooking the Wii U up. After 5 more minutes from setting up, he turns to Falco as he notices him frowning again.

"What's wrong buddy?" Fox asked him as he looked at him while he went over to sit by him. "Nnngh? Oh, nothing fox. It's nothing. Let's just play the game." He told him as fox just sat down beside him. He then put the Wii remote to the side and hugged Falco, wrapping his arms around the bird as he cuddles him under his neck. Falco moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of his "Friend" on him. "Y-you like that?" Fox asked, looking up at him as he nodded with his eyes closed. "Wanna play the game or do you wanna play with each other?" Fox asked, joking at what he was saying. Not that he would play with Falco's cock at least.

"Huh? Uh, oh dear fuck. What made you think that shit? Play with each other? What the actual fuck…?" Falco began to laugh as Fox smiled at his laugh. "Oh, you like my jokes huh?" He teased him, looking at him still. He had the cutest laugh to Fox. "Yeah. I actually love you…" He confessed as Fox looked surprised at him and as he stopped laughing and looked at him with a shy smile. "R-really? W-why'd you late till now? Not like it's late." Fox told him as he leaned closer to Falco's face, almost touching the nose of his beak.

"Well, I didn't know that if you loved me back or you hated me or…-He got cut off as Fox then kissed his beak-lips sideways, to get a better kissing angle that is. This made Falco shocked at him as he kissed his softer lips, feeling his warm skin of them, he began to open his beak-mouth to stick out his tongue for fox to taste. Fox did, he opened his mouth as well and wrestled with Falco's tongue, tasting him very well—moaning at the taste as Falco did the same. This was making Fox hornier, even though he should take it slow and easy, he's actually doing a pretty good job.

"Mnngh…Falco…" Fox moaned as he continued to tongue him. "Ahh….nnngh, you taste good." Falco moaned out as he too continued to tongue Fox, saying it in between. It was like a wrestle match between the two with their tongues. Only one "Winner" at this thing. This actually went on another 2 minutes before Fox pulled away from getting really horny. He wasn't a slut for sex. He just gets horny very easily. "Got tired of me?" Falco teased as he smiled at Fox as Fox smirked at him.

"No, did you wanna play the game or not?" Fox asked, putting his arms around Falco's neck as Falco looked at his beautiful green eyes. They sparkled into his vision as if the moon set sail to Neverland. (But, like that would ever happen. Plus, that was no pun. I gotcha there didn't I? XD, I made you laugh. HAHA, jokes on you. Please, pass it on. XD) "My eyes pretty to you?" He asked the light blue bird before him, smiling as usual. "Sexy as ever." Falco told him with a smirk, continuing to look at them as Fox kissed his beak-lips again. Falco kissed back, multiple times.

"Fox…." Falco moaned out, peeking one eye open from the kiss as Fox did the same. Fox let go of the kiss to speak. "Fuck the game. Let's go to my room and have some fun." Fox said, letting Falco's touch go as he moves his arms away from him and goes to the Television and turns it off as he then goes back over to Falco and grabs his left wing with both hands of his own, making Falco get up and follow him to his room. As they walked in the hallway, Falco kept thinking of memories of his past with Fox. This made him wanna cry. It hurt him so deep that Fox really wants to do it with him. "F-fox…" He said, making Fox turn around to see him. "Yeah? What is it?" Fox asked, looking into the blue bird's eyes. He noticed that he was on the verge to cry, but he wanted to let him say what he had to say first before speaking again. "I don't think this is the right time…" He said, his gaze looking toward the ground now with his wings by his sides.

"Look. The past is the past. Let it go. You can't keep burdens for long. I'm telling the truth, Falco. Please try not to cry for me. It looks like you are and I hate to see that. Please….for me beginning to be your new boyfriend…" He confessed as Falco looked up to him and hugged him deeply, trying not to cry in his chest. "So, can we go to my room now and have the fun I planned for us?" Fox asked as he hugged him back, putting his hands on the waist part of Falco's uniform he was wearing.

Falco just continued to hug Fox deeply, still not trying to cry as he cuddled him as well. "You're so warm…" Falco said as he shuffles within his skin, feeling more warmth of Fox's neck with his own. This made Fox smirk and blush. "Thank you, sweetie. Im glad." He joked with the name "Sweetie" like it was for real. "Haha, you're welcome my love…" He said warmly, just barely hugging him. Fox then slowly pulls down Falco's pants of his uniform as he gets them down. Falco blushes very deeply as his pants were pulled down to the floor as he wrestles them off with his shoes on as he breaks the hug up from it. Fox also blushes, only a deep red with pink mixed together as he looks at Falco's bulge, admiring it at the glimpse.

"That….is big." Was all Fox could say before Falco got his uniform pants and shoes off as he comes over to him and leans down to take Fox's shoes off. Fox lifts up his leg as Falco smiles and takes his first shoe and sock off, continuing with the other foot and then standing back up as he moves closer to him and then unbuttons them at first. He then continues to pull them down as he blushes again while doing it. "Pull them down like I did…" Fox teased him as he looked at him and smiled. "Fine. Have it your way." Falco said as he then hugged Fox and began to put his wing-hands in the back waist part of Fox's uniform pants and pulls them down slightly as Fox did the rest by pulling them off completely.

Both of them, half naked, break up the hug and looked each other in the eyes as they smiled brightly at each other with confidence. "If you wank me, I'll wank you. We'll both feel almost the same pleasure. Trust me. I'll listen to you from now on. I promise." Falco then put one put his left wing-hand on Fox's bulge and smoothly grabbed it, making Fox close his eyes and moan softly as he grabs his the same way, doing the same, making Falco moan as well.

This made Falco lean in closer as he put his head on Fox's shoulder as he continues to moan and wank Fox's bulge smoothly. Fox moans softer and leans down to Falco's shoulder and puts his neck around his, with his eyes closed. "This….feels good, Falco." Fox moaned out as Falco continued to wank him, but a little faster. That earned Fox another moan out from his mouth as it grew louder. Fox then did the same thing to him, making him muffle his louder moan than Fox. This continued for another minute before Falco went faster before Fox.

"Ah…F-faster. Im gonna cum, Falco." Fox moaned as he continued to do the same for Falco, which Falco didn't muffle his moan as he moaned louder. "As you wish my love." He answered as he continued to do him even faster, which in the process—both of them were pre-cumming at the same time, making their bulges wetter than before. This earned both of them louder moans as they then came onto each other's chests', making their hands fall down to their sides as they took deep breath from the pleasure. Falco then let go of the hug position and then looked into Fox's eyes as he opened them and looked at Falco with a big smile.

"Do me. I want you so bad…" Fox confessed as Falco looked at him, surprised that he would ever say such a thing. "Are you sure?" Falco asked, looking into his eyes still as they continued to stare him down and as Fox nodded at his question. "Let's go to your room then, shall we?" Falco said, looking his gaze at the floor for a second as their white semen was dripping from their dicks and from onto the floor. Fox then looked at the floor as well and chuckled. "I guess we can make a dirty mess, huh?" He laughed as Falco chuckled, looking at the one tailed friend.

"Are we gonna go to your room now?" Falco asked as Fox had to suddenly stop laughing and nod at his question again, which Fox grabbed Falco's wing hand and carried him to his room. As now that they were in Fox's room, Fox let go of Falco's hand as he went straight to the bed and made a big jump on it, earning a blush from Falco as his cock moved up and down slightly from the movement. Falco came over to the bed and got on it. He unbuttoned his shirt to get some air to his fur as he climbs over to Fox, hovering about over him and looking him in the eyes as the glistened sharply beautiful.

"So, are you ready?" Falco asked, still looking him in the eyes as he nodded slowly as Falco smiled slightly and entered the tip in at first. This didn't hurt Fox yet, it made him close his eyes. He then entered the whole thing in, slowly moving in and out as Fox groaned out in pain as Falco leaned down, biting his neck softly with his beak-lips as he put his wing hands at the back of Fox's head and continued to move in and out of Fox's little hole, earning a few moans for himself.

That process continued for 5 minutes until Fox came out of the gutter and moaned like a slut. "You like that huh? Im gonna give it all to ya. Just you wait big boy." Falco teased, saying it in between fucking Fox's hole in and out as Fox moaned louder and louder. Hopefully he would shut up because the neighbors would press a law suit for moaning so goddamn loud. (Sorry for using the lord's name…) As Falco was almost to his climax (Which was actually fast), Fox continued to moan louder but then Falco let go of "kissing" his neck and kissed his lips to shut him up at least. No offense.

"Falco! Im….AHH…..Nnnggh….About to…..ah….cum..!" Fox said within the kisses as he put his hand on his own bulge and wanked it fast as his juices came onto his stomach and Falco's as he moaned within the kiss still. Falco then let go of the kiss and went faster as he then shot his seed into Fox's tight hole and moaned his finest, taking his bulge out of Fox's hole when he was almost done cumming. He then scooted his bottom part of his body up towards Fox's mouth as Fox opened it and Falco then wanked out the rest of his cum into his mouth, Fox moaning at the taste. "You've hit my G-spot for one day, Fox." Falco smiled, scooting his waist back down to Fox's waist as he then kissed Fox's lips again, tasting his own semen within.

"Mmmnggh…" Falco moaned within the kiss, enjoying his own cum flavor. Lemon with a bit of cherry, his favorite. Wonder why it tastes like that? Fox then moaned as well at the taste. "F-falco?" Fox asked within the kiss, which made Falco stop the kiss and look at him. "Yes, my love?" He smiled brightly with a deep blush as he continued to look at him. "I love you so much! Please do this again with me someday…" Fox pleaded as Falco sexily growled at him. That made Fox blush deep purple. "Someday, Fox….Someday." was all Falco said before collapsing onto Fox's chest from exhaustion.

FalcoxFoxLoverXx: If you have just read this first one-shot, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This turned out very good! I love it. Please love it and ME if possible. XD

There will be a continuation of this story. School is making me very busy and it's hard for me to do anything if schools in the way. If you read this, please give me a rating on how good it is in the review's box. If it's 7.5 or higher, I will continue my one-shots. If it's below 7.5, tell me why. Also, Ruby and Gold dream lovers is not gonna be updated soon due to being very, very, very busy. So, yeah, Please Favorite it. PM me if you want as well. This took me 8 hours to come up with. I usually get it done in less time. Today I slacked very hard.

Some reason I made Falco sad in the beginning is because he worries about his life and companions too much. So, this isn't really like the game, not like I said it was but, it's a part of my own imagination. Trust me, my imagination goes way far from Pokemon and Starfox combined. Thanks for reading.


End file.
